Why We Cry
by hyper-active-naruto-lover
Summary: Okay, if you haven't noticed yet, Ino's my favorite character, therefore this is yet another of my Ino fanfics No Summery
1. Mourning

**Sup? Okay, My KibaxIno sucked as far as I know… everyone freaking flamed the pairing… I LIKE KIBA x INO… but I was angry when I wrote it. It's no longer available, because I deleted it. This is my first attempt at Ino x Neji, so please try to flame as little as possible… It hurts ya'know… Maybe some constructive criticism, but no more than that! People told me my story sucked and they hated the pairing... It's not something you want to hear or read about your writing so be gentle. Anyway, I live my life sunny side up, but these first two chapters are going to be depressing… More Authors notes at the end of the chapter! Lots of Love R&R -HANL**

* * *

Key: _'thoughts'_ **"ANGRY RANTS" -**_flashbacks- _"Speaking" POV's

* * *

-Chapter One- Mourning

Rain washed the streets as pain and suffering gathered around in Kanohagakure. It emphasized the pain everyone was feeling at that moment in time. Every shinobi and villager alike gathered to mourn the loss of an excellent student, fast learner, strong, elegant, goofy, and all-around trust worthy medic kunoichi. All of her graduating class was in total shock of the loss. She had given her life to save her comrades' lives. The girl in the front fell to her knees in tears. Heaving deep breaths and sobbing every tear she had. Her pale blonde hair cradled her nape as the girl continued to sob. Her teammate kneeled beside her, soothingly stroking her back, "She died saving this country… That's every shinobi's duty." The blonde swatted at the brunette boy, "It isn't fair! Why her? I should have been the one to go, not her!" He caught her wrist, "Calm down Ino, there's nothing you could have done. You were under a genjutsu. It isn't your fault." Ino furrowed her brows, narrowing her eyes at him, "I could have done something if I were stronger. I don't need you babying me Shikamaru." Shikamaru stood with a loud sigh, "Fine then. I'll see you later. Come on Chouji." The plump boy next to him waddled behind Shikamaru awkwardly. After everyone had left, Ino was left alone. Not even her best friend's teammates stayed behind.

The blonde walked to the coffin, gingerly fingering the oak, "Sakura… Why?" She traced her finger over the picture of her pink-haired friend and placed a beautiful arrangement of flowers before it. Ino smiled softly, placing a cherry blossom beside the picture, "You deserve the best…. Nothing more, nothing less…" She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "Forehead girl." A cold voice sounded behind her, "Ino-pig." Ino spun around quickly, only to see two familiar milky white eyes staring into her moist blue ones, "What?" He placed a small flower on the coffin, "She was your best friend I take it?" "Why do you care?" She didn't mean for her voice to sound ruff, but it just came out that way. His emotionless glare found its' way back to her, "I don't." He patted her shoulder, "Good shinobi don't cry." Ino winced, "I'm not a good enough shinobi." He tilted his head questioningly. She sighed, "Go away Neji." Neji smirked, "I have a right to be here, Yamanaka." Ino grunted, "Yes, but you have no right to pry into my personal life." Neji sighed, "You act like you hate me." Ino growled, "I do. And you feel the same, correct?" Neji scratched his onyx locks, "You have no right to pry into my personal life." Ino twitched, "You…You…You…" Neji raised an eyebrow, "I what?" Ino started to sob again, "Just leave me alone!"

_-The mission was to protect a rich man named Halle no matter the cost. He was incredibly well-known, and wanted dead by many missing-nins. Ino, Sakura, Kiba and Shikamaru were chosen for the mission. Halle was a plump, short man with a rather noticeable facial structure: a long, stick-like nose, green eyes that could bore through any soul, rather large cheek bones, and a defining mustache that ironically looked like a duck's butt. Ino and Sakura were territorial as they always were, but nether the less, their friendship was stronger than it had ever been. They were much closer now that Sasuke had left the picture. It's amazing what one guy could do to a friendship. Shikamaru mumbled random troublesome comments under his breath while Kiba was just there, Akamaru being the louder one. They had just set up camp, so Halle had gone to bed. Kiba and Akamaru sat in Halle's tent as he slept, keeping watch out for enemies. Shikamaru had dozed off against a tree, leaving the two girls to guard camp. Sakura nudged Ino lightly with her elbow, "Hey, any chance you and Shika-kun are going to date?" Ino smiled softly, "Nah… Been there, done that. It didn't quite work out as planned." Sakura hugged her knees, "Ah. So, any guys at all?" Ino glanced at her childhood friend, "No, why?" Sakura clasped Ino's shoulders, "Me and Naruto have just become more than friends. Can you believe it?" Ino blinked, "I never thought I'd see the day you two became a couple." She jokingly prodded Sakura's forehead, "Must be because you grew into your forehead finally." Sakura stuck out her tongue, "Nah…" She looked up, "I see so much more of a man than I did when we were twelve, you know?" Ino ruffled her pink tassels, "You are such a loser Haruno, but you two go well together." Sakura smiled, "I'm glad you think so." Ino smiled sincerely, "Whatever makes you happy is perfect for you." The two giggled, traveling further into the conversation.-_

Neji sighed, "You sure are sensitive." Ino dropped to the floor, choking out the next words, "And Naruto! He didn't even stay after everyone was gone! I didn't see him cry, not one bit! They… they were together." Neji raised an eyebrow, "Listen Yamanaka, I'm not staying here all day, so I'm going to make this speech as quick as I can possibly make it. Haruno is gone. She died saving you, Kiba, Shikamaru and that Halle guy. At least respect her enough to stop sobbing. Carry on her story and let her spirit continue to live." Ino blinked at Neji forwardness, "I've never heard you talk so much." Neji sighed, "Hn. Training will help keep your mind from your loss. Join me." Ino tilted her head, "Was that a request or demand?" Neji glared at her, "Just come on." Ino scrambled to her feet, "Hai!" Neji rolled his eyes, "No moping either. It's too distracting." Ino followed silently, still bent on mourning her friend's death. Neji could sense it. He wondered to himself why it hit her hardest. Not even Sakura's parents mourned that much. He kept his back to her, "Why cry for Haruno more than her own parents do?" Ino glanced at him, "She's all I had left that was close to family." Her parents had both passed away a few years earlier, but Sakura was there to make the pain easier to get over. Sakura was her comfort zone, and it was just stolen from her in the blink of an eye.

She rubbed her arm, "I'm all alone now." Feeling sympathy for the pathetic female, he draped his black jacket over her arms, "You were shivering." Ino blinked. His Byakugan was so impenetrable; she couldn't read his thoughts at all. She sighed deeply, "I think I'm just going to head home… Can I take a rain check on the training?" Neji nodded, "Tomorrow after breakfast, meet me at the training grounds behind the Hyuuga compounds." Before Ino could answer, he was gone. She sighed, gripping the jacket tightly around her. She shook her head, "Neji comforted me? How…. Out of character." She glanced up, "Maybe there's something wrong with him." She shrugged and walked home.

* * *

**Okie dokie, like I said earlier R&R, be gentle peas!**

**Lots of love -HANL**


	2. Fake Faces, Familiar Places

**So… I realize I forgot my disclaimer… Though I honestly don't see the point…I mean, we all know I don't own Naruto, right? If not well… let's just say I'm a yaoi fan :3 heh heh, yeah… so R&R**

**WildCat6: Yush, I know he's very much so out of character :P You'll find out why in this chapter. Enjoy! HANL**

Key: _'thoughts'_ **"ANGRY RANTS" **_-flashbacks- _"Speaking" POV's

* * *

Chapter 2 – Fake faces, familiar places…

Ino yawned softly as she awoke from her sleep. Her dream was more of a flashback than anything. She looked up, organizing her thoughts.

_A rustle in the bushes startled Shikamaru from his sleep. He glanced around, seeing Ino and Sakura still awake. He silently rushed over, lowering his tone to nothing but a hushed whisper, "We have company." Sakura nodded in response and Ino hesitantly stood to check on Kiba and Halle. Kiba was still awake, his eyes glued on the sleeping figure. Ino touched his shoulder, making the boy and his dog jump. She smiled sweetly, "Hey, we have company, so don't be alarmed if we start screaming." Kiba sighed, shaking Halle, "Got it. I'll take him to the destination as soon as I know they're distracted." Ino nodded, "Hai, and I'll come too." Kiba nodded and Akamaru barked. Sakura held a kunai tightly in her hand, "Shikamaru, tell them to get a head start." Shikamaru nodded, walking over to the tent, "You guys go… now." Halle sat up, "Huh? What's going on?" Ino placed a finger over his lips, "Hush! Come on." Kiba helped the man up, "We're going to take you to your village now." The two shinobi grabbed him and jolted for the fastest route to his village. Sakura and Shikamaru stood back-to-back. Sakura smirked as three of their visitors leapt out, "Party time!" Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "You're such a troublesome woman." They leapt into action instantly.-_

Ino sighed, getting into her shower. The warm water soothed her. She sighed heavily, wanting the bathroom to just collapse onto her, but knew chances of that was slim. A knock at the door indicated a visitor. She growled, throwing on her bathrobe and tightening it. Knocks continued sounding at her door, "Yeah, yeah… I'm coming!" She threw open the door, "What do you-…" She paused, looking down at the doorstep, "Want?..." She picked up the large parcel and shut her door as she went back inside. She looked at it, her eyes curious. The tag read some indecipherable name, so she had absolutely no clue who it was from. She opened it. Her mellow facial expression lowered into a saddened one. Inside the package were Sakura's old clothes and kunai. She threw the box to the side and growled, angry now more than sad. She stomped into her room and changed into her usual attire of lavender and slammed her door on the way out. She flopped onto her doorstep, sobbing once again.

_Shikamaru used his 'my shadow and me' technique to make the attackers freeze. Sakura stabbed them all through the heart with her kunai, "Come on! There's at least one more, he followed Halle!" Shikamaru nodded, following Sakura's orders. The two dashed to catch up to their comrades. Too late. The ninja was battling with Kiba and Ino. He formed unknown hand seals and aimed his attack at Ino. Ino fell to her knees, her face blank. Kiba growled, cursing under his breath, "Ino!" He shoved her, "Snap out of it." She didn't. Kiba gasped, "A genjutsu you can't break out of by human touch?" The ninja kicked him into a tree, "Never seen one I take it?" Kiba wiped his mouth, "Heh, now I have." Akamaru growled, "Arf! Arf arf arf arf arf-" (translation: Cha! Now let's do the beast man clone and kick his-) Kiba glared at the puppy, "My sister told you to watch your language." Akamaru hung its head in apology. Kiba sighed, "Man Beast Clone!" Akamaru turned into a Kiba and the two stood on all fours. Shikamaru ran to Ino's aide, "What happened?" Kiba growled, "It's a genjutsu." Shikamaru nodded, "Thanks." He tried multiple ways to wake the blonde while Sakura helped Kiba fight the ninja.-_

Ino glanced up and growled, "Ugh! I'm going to be late… Why do I care?" She shook her head and hopped roof to roof until she reached the Hyuuga compound. She jumped down and walked to the secluded training grounds behind it. Neji was there. Ino tilted her head, "Ahem." Neji kept his back to her, "What do you want Yamanaka?" Ino huffed up, "You invited me to train, remember?" Neji gave her a sullen look, "I didn't invite you to do anything." Ino growled, tightening her fists, "Yes you did! After the funeral yesterday." Neji's sullen glare stayed in place, "Pssh… As if Yamanaka. Maybe in your dreams." Another Neji crawled up the hills, "Oi! Ino!" Ino glanced at him, "N-Neji?... but you're there… and he's…" The other Neji glanced at the sullen Neji and his eyes widened, "Ack! You weren't supposed to be here!" Ino growled, "What's going on?" The Neji that just recently joined took Ino's arm, "Heh heh, come with me. I'll explain things." The other Neji threw a kunai, barely missing the others' hair, "No… Explain to me too."

He sighed, "Fine." He held up a hand seal and a cloud of smoke appeared in its place. From the clouds, a feminine figure was revealed, "Sorry Ino… You looked so sad. Hinata and I came up with this idea. It sounded good at first." Ino was going to smack her, but a fierce grip caught her hand. Neji growled, "Tenten, you don't need to stick your nose in other peoples' business." Tenten bowed, "Sorry Neji, Ino…" She smiled sincerely, "I just wanted Ino to be happy." Ino pulled away from Neji's grip, "It didn't work." Neji rolled his eyes, "Shikamaru wasn't kidding when he said women were troublesome." Tenten and Ino both glared at him yelling in unison, **"EXCUSE ME?" **Neji didn't show any sign of emotion, "Are you deaf? You heard me." He turned, returning to his training. Ino held up a fist, getting agitated by his attitude. Neji yawned, "Does the fist you're shaking at me mean you wish to spar with me?" Her insides were screaming, _'Do it Ino! You'll feel ten times better!' _The other part of her was deathly terrified of Neji, "No." Tenten placed a hand on Ino's shoulder, "Hey, I'll see you around. I promised Lee I'd meet him later." Ino nodded as Tenten ran off. Neji stood in his Juuken, "Since you bothered to come all this way… Want to go ahead and train anyway?" Ino crossed her arms across her chest, "Why?" Neji still had his back to her, "I gave you a reason." Ino growled, "Fine."

_Kiba and Akamaru had fallen under his genjutsu as well. Sakura and Shikamaru were left to defend the three people behind them. The ninja ran at Shikamaru, a kunai in his hand. Sakura ran in front of the lazy bum, only to have the kunai lodged into her heart. She coughed up blood on the missing-nin. He ran off like a coward. Shikamaru held Sakura, "Stay awake, okay? We're going to get you to a hospital." Sakura smiled through her blood-stained mouth, "Heh… Just tell Ino I'm always with her." Shikamaru shook her, "Don't do it!" Sakura, against everything Shikamaru said, died then and there.-_

* * *

**Yush… Tis' the end of Chapter 2 X3 Hmmm… not much else to say really.**

**-HANL**


	3. All the Things Left Unsaid

**Emerald-Mistress: Thank you I hope you enjoy this update**

**thunder sister: Look, Here's the truth:Neji is NOT a romantic guy...It took me forever to find a way to show him slightly romancing Ino 3 I'm trying, okay?**

Somnus: I thank you for the tips and comments.I'll try it in this chapter, so tell me if I did any better, kay?

**CrystalSoul Jutsu: Good to know there are other Ino fans out there!Ne, she's my favorite as well.I really liked your story!It was cute**

xMimiCks-BunnEyx: HaisalutesI'll try my best and indeed YAY for the InoxNeji-ness!

**A/N:Sorry It's taken me so long to update!I've had school, marching band(hai, I am a band geek), little computer-hogging brothers, and absoloutly no inspiration...;; I'm finally starting this back up again and hopefully posting a new chapter every Saturday and/or Sunday if not earlier.My schedule is soooo hectic right now, but anyway, I got inspiration from my best friend's relationship...Her boyfriend is so cold to everyone but her, so I asked her how 'they' actually happened.Thus ending in my new-found inspiration for writing this chapter D I hope ye all like it, and I'll add more notes after the chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, why would i waste my time writing fics when I could just doodle them out in the manga?**

Key: _'thoughts'_ **"ANGRY RANTS" **_-flashbacks- _"Speaking" POV's

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Chapter 3- All the Things Left Unsaid, Leave Me to Hunger for You Instead...**

Ino panted, falling to her knees once more.She hated this stupid training.She hated stupid Neji.She hated stupid Tenten.She hated herself.But most of all, she hated that stupid billboard brow that made her hurt so much.Nothing anyone could say would help her at this point.She was lost a a drabble of her own thoughts, fighting the simple battles she had put upon herself.She let out a frustrated scream and thrashed around child-like, earning herself a dirty look from the prodigy.

He sighed, unsure of how to comfort the blonde.He simply crossed his arms, planning a way to get her to calm down.Before he could fully collect his thoughts, the girl was beside him, throwing punches at his arm.He raised an eyebrow at her actions, but didn't stop her.He knew how it felt to be in pain, so she could sympathyze with the pathetic excuse for a shinobi.

After a while, the kunoichi was crouched into a ball, sobbing and wheezing.Neji placed a hand over his now bruised arm and sighed once more, knealing beside her.He removed her pale bangs from her eyes and placed two fingers under her chin to get her to look directly at him,"Feeling any better?"

She grimaced and moved her eyes to the side,"Yeah...I guess..."Her voice was hoarse and cracked ever so slightly.

He sighed,"Don't avoid me Ino."He had used her given name to make sure she knew he was serious about this.

Ino looked up at him.She wasn't sure how to react to his sudden show of heart but shook her head and sucked in a breath so she could speak more clearly than she had,"Thank you Neji.Yes, I'm fine...all thanks to this little display of affection too."

Neji smirked at her last comment, but only for a moment,"You're tired.Should I walk you home?"

A blush crept upon her pale features, but she shook it off and giggled,"That'd be nice of you, but you don't have to."She attempted to stand, which was successful - up to the point where she stood up straight and fell forwards ontop of the Hyuuga prodigy.

Neji wasn't quite expecting the fall, so she ended up stradling him, her lips on his forehead and his nose on her clothed chest.She blushed furiously and sat up,"I-I'm so sorry..."

Neji smirked, earning a painful slap from the blonde,"**PERVERT!**"

Neji laughed uncharacteristically and helped her off of him,"Calm down.It's not like anyone saw you coming onto me."

Her jaw dropped at his comment,"Wait...me, coming onto _you_?Oh hell no, you are SADLY mistaken.I don't even like you that way."She crossed her arms in a pout and turned the other way, earning yet another uncharacteristic laugh from Neji.

He sighed,"You're amusing me, come on...I'll take you to dinner, then I'll take you home."

She raised a solemn eyebrow,"Un..."She stomped her foot,"Fine, but this is SO not a date, got it?"

He chuckled,"Got it."

-_"..."Ino shook her head in disbelief.It couldn't have been true.Sakura couldn't be dead.She looked up at Kiba, then to Shikamaru, then to Naruto.She found herself frantically searching for Sakura after sight of these three._

_Shikamaru grasped her shoulders firmly,"Ino.She's dead, okay?She's not coming back, not in this lifetime.Ever.Accept it and move on."_

_"B...B..."Ino whimpered softly, looking down at her hands that were gripping the sheets of the hospital bed tightly.She bit her bottom lip, trying to prevent tears from escaping her eyes, but a stream made its' way down her cheek on its' own accord.No one was even trying to help her get over the fact her best friend...no...sister, was gone.Even Shikamaru, who had been with her since birth, seemed to care less that she was hurting on the inside.She shook her head feircly and shoved Shikamaru away, leaping from the bed to run.She got out of the door, ignoring the seemingly caring yells that followed her.She ran without stopping.People attempted to get her to slow down and calm down, but she continued to ignore and run._

_About an hour of running was her time limit.She callapsed next to a certain marble slab of stone and breathed heavilly.She plucked a kunai that a careless genin had left behind after training and scribed right next to the name that read 'Uchiha Obito' the name 'Haruno Sakura'.Sakura deserved to be on that stupid rock.She threw the kunai to the side and placed her now bloody hand over her face to wipe her eyes.She hated this world, those people who had killed Sakura, and everything else she could blame the loss of her friend on.-_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:And that was how my best friend and her boyfriend started to like one another xD lol, hope you liked it, sorry about it being so short though-nods-R&R**

**-HANL**


	4. Anything Goes

**A/N: After a much needed inspiration search, I finally turned to a friend who told me "Have Ino beat the hell out of everyone" and I was like "Huh?" at first, but I'm actually inclined to do that...Through a tourney!...Tournament, tourney, however you want to say it...Oi vaye, I'll just get on with it and explain things AFTER the chapter TTFN**

**...Oh, and in case you didn't know, as of today I own your soul, but still not Naruto -coughcough- On with the chapter!CHA!Well...First review replies of course:**

**mizikisan: Can't help that fact. I myself /am/ a drama queen (Sarah Burnheart, eat you heart out -) I enjoy drama and every aspect of emotion. It adds a certain something to any story, maybe that's just my opinion. I don't know. Anyway, I need to start adding romance soon... It sucks that I have yet to add it, but hey, I'm Tennessean, I'm naturally slow with these things.**

**LostsoulofRegret: YAY! COOKIE! lol, sorry for not adding spaces. I'm not typing on word right now, so I forget. Thanks for the reminder ;;**

**aki-child: Thank you! Finally someone who agrees. I hate getting flames based strictly on a pairing, it gets really annoying after awhile, am I right?**

**Writingcritter: Thanks...I think... xD no, seriously, thanks. I'm glad I can write to a point that people can really see the character performing these acts. It makes me all fuzzy inside ;3**

**...: Sorry it took me so long **

Key: _'thoughts'_ **"ANGRY RANTS" **_-flashbacks- _"Speaking" POV's

* * *

**-Chapter 4- Anything Goes **

Neji watched as Ino poked at her ramen. She was under the impression he was going to take her somewhere fancy. He nudged her slightly, "Eat it, Ichiraku's pretty good... Since you made it clear that this isn't a date, I thought I'd take you here as a friend. Is that okay?"

Ino sighed inwardly and rolled her eyes at his comment. He was blaming this on her, "Yeah, it's fine. Really."

He raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Did you really want this to be a date?"

**_'YES!'_** "No... You're right, I'm sorry." _**'Tease...'** _She picked up a noodle with her chopsticks and slowly allowed it entry into her mouth. She wasn't a huge fan of ramen (mostly because it was fattening), but she decided Neji made the extra pound worth it.

The Hyuga gave her another light nudge, "Hey... Why are you always on diets?"

"Ne? Because, I need to be skinny to look pretty of course... Why?"

"If that's your only reason... You realise dieting puts you in danger when you train or go on missions?"

She glared at him, pointing a chopstick at him accusingly, "Since when do you care?"

He gave her a once-over and sighed, "I think you look nice anyway...You should really stop dieting."

She felt her cheeks flare at his comment, "...Thank you." She looked back down at the ramen, avoiding Neji's gaze.

"Oi! Ino, Neji!" The loud-mouthed blonde took the seat between them and gave his fox-like grin, "I didn't know you guys ate Ichiraku! It's actually a weird coinsedence, aye?"

Ino's blush instantly left her face and she stood to take her leave, "This was great of you, but I need to get going." She was forced down by a pair of masculine arms, that wrapped around her afterwards. She flushed, losing what little color she had,"N...N... Who?"

She looked up at her assulter, and turned beet red with anger, **"KIBA! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"**

The boy shrugged off of her, sitting beside her, "Sorry, couldn't resist, you were going to leave with a full bowl of Ichiraku Ramen."

She growled, picking it up to throw at Kiba, but a small barking by her ankles made her pause.She smiled, giving the bowl to Akamaru, "Go ahead." She glared at Kiba and smacked his head, "Don't **EVER** touch me like that again! Got it dog boy?" She stood, readying to grace the street with her presence.

Kiba held up his hands defensively, "Geez Ino, I was just joking! Don't you have a sense of humor anymore? Or did Sakura take it with her?"

With a slight pause, Ino faced the canine-looking male and smacked him across the face, the impact echoing through the small stand. She breathed heavily on the verge of tears, slowly drawing her hand back, "Kiba... you... you... **IDIOT**!" She spun on her heel and attempted to rush out.

The boy gripped her wrist, "Ino... I didn't mean it...I realise it wasn't right of me to take a stab at you like that but...but..." He gave a low growl, "You need to get over it! Staying in the past won't help Kanoha's situation! You know as well as I do that we need all the shinobi we can get and greiving won't make you stronger! What would Sakura do if she were here and knew you were throwing your life away?"

Ino stayed whimpered, "She'd..." She shook her head, "Let go... I want to go home."

Neji stood, prying Kiba's grip from the blonde's arm, "Calm down Inuzuka, she'll realize it soon enough."

Naruto blinked as Ino rushed out, shrugged and went on with his ramen. Then sighed, "Maybe we should do something for her I mean... I may not be her closest friend, but I can't help but feel sorry for her."

Kiba rubbed his cheek, "Hell no, she doesn't need pity... She freaking slapped me!"

"You deserved it." Neji glared at him in his usual cold way.

Kiba twitched, "Since when are you on her side? Do you like her or something?"

A barely noticable color reached his cheeks, but left as quickly as it showed, "Hn."

Naruto stood, "Oi! I've got it! Isn't her birthday in two days? Why don't we throw her a huge bash...You know, and invite everyone she knows just to show how much we really care!"

Neji shrugged, "I suppose that'd work..."

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Don't expect me to come."

Naruto and Neji both glared at him, but Naruto voiced what came to both minds, "On free will, maybe not...But I'll drag you along if I have to."

Akamaru barked in agreement, grinning cruelly at Kiba.

He twitched, "Great... Even you're on their side..."

/----------o.O-----------

(A/N: Just to cut in for a quick note, I'm listening to 'Light the Candle' from RENT, so this is going to be slightly(laughs loudly at this"Slightly heh...try mucho grande!") perverted.)

/----------O.o-----------

**-Ino-**

"A-Ano Hinata...Yeah...Talk to you later...Bye.."She hung up her phone and sighed. The female Hyuga had attempted at being Ino's new best friend ever since she had come back from the fatal mission. She smiled at the window, seeing the visable Hyuga compound. they were quiet neighbors, very peaceful people in her opinion. She preferred the company of Hinata's cousin rather than herself, no offense to the shy girl. The lights in her apartment flickered, breaking her trance to focus on them. She flushed as the power went out, "What? Ah man! They can't cut off my power right now! Bastards..."

She went to search for a candle and came out victorious, "Ha! I win now! Eat this electric company!" A knock at the door broke her train of thought. She sighed, "Coming!" She kept hold of her candle and searched for the door. When she got there, she opened it, "Hello? Oh... Neji? What are you doing here?"

He invited himself in, "I didn't realise we were neighbors. Why's it so dark in here?"

She stomped in a pout before just closing the door and letting the prodigy have his way, "I forgot to pay my electric bill... They cut my power." She fiddled around when they reached the kitchen for a match. She found one and struck it, lighting the candle as soon as it lit, "There... Sorry, but seriously, why are you here?"

He turned to face her, "Just to check in on you. I got your address from Nara, and just noticed we were neighbors."

She sighed, "Note to self: Kick Shika-kun's ass." She jumped, "Ouch!"

Neji blinked in realization, "I assume the wax is dripping."

She waved her finger wildly, "It's hot..." She put the candle on her counter to examine her now red finger.

Neji moved closer, taking her hand to examine her wound, "You look fine... Does it really hurt?"

She nodded her head hesitantly, wanting to pull her hand away.

He chuckled, "You're as bad as Hanabi-chan. Though, she's only about eight." He kissed the red spot, earning a wince from the Yamanaka, who was turning a pink that would make Sakura's hair look dull, "All better?"

She laughed, wiping her eyes, "Yeah."

He regained his straight-spined posture, "That's good." He turned to leave, "Well, since you're all better. I suppose I'll be going now."

Ino winced, "W-Wait... Neji..." She stepped forward and gripped the material of his white robes, mumbling just above a whisper, "I don't like the dark... Would you maybe stay the night with me?"

Neji smirked, "I thought you didn't like me."

She sighed, "If I didn't like you, I wouldn't have even spoken to you in the first place... Please?"

He turned to face her once more, "Hn. I don't know... It all depends on if you _really_ like me or not. If you catch my drift."

She rolled her eyes, "Listen you perv, I won't do anything to you or with you. Now stay."

He sighed, "I suppose I could."

She gave a greatful smile and pulled him closer until he was close enough for her to hug.

He blushed while she had her face buried in his shoulder, "Yeah yeah. Let me call the compound first."

She blushed, "I'd let you use my phone but..." She laughed nervously, "No power, no phone."

He pulled out his cellphone and shook it, "I've got it covered."

She rolled her eyes, "Show off. While you call, I'll be upstairs, okay?"

He gave a short nod and dialed the number.

Ino lit another candle, leaving it with the prodigy as she took the older one. She gave Neji a final wave before heading upstairs. She sighed deeply, changing into her pajamas. She'd go to the bath house tomorrow early, she decided. With a final breath she looked down at her attire of a simple lavender camisole and black 'booty shorts'.

He came in a few minutes later, "Oi, Ino. It's all been okayed. I can stay...with...y-y-y..."His sentance was cut off by the drool leaking from his mouth as he unintentionally gawked at the blonde.

She blushed, "Stop staring at me, you perv!" She picked up her candle, "You left the candle I left you down stairs..."

"I c-can see without it... B-byakugan, r-r-remember?"

She rolled her eyes, "Loser." At that she had the candle raised a bit too high, and accidently blew it out as she spoke, making the room pitch black, "... Neji... If you can se so clearly," She paused and cleared her throat, "**Get. Your. Hand. Off. Of. My. Ass!**"

He raised his hands defensively, "Sorry, sorry. Couldn't help it." He took the fireless candle and put it on her dresser, "Do you have any flashlights around?"

She laughed, "Uh, no. Unless the last owners left one."

"You're so unprepared...And you're a kunoichi. I'd expect more from you."

She rolled her eyes, "Spare me. I'm tired, would you mind if I went to sleep?"

He shrugged, "Not at all."

She smiled and walked to her window, opening it. The room lit up with the moonlight. She smiled at Neji, "G'night."

He nodded in response.

She crept to her bed and curled into a ball, but patted the space net to her and looked at Neji, "There's enough room for you."

He sighed, walking over and sitting beside her.

She instantly clung to him and fell asleep.

He simply watched her sleeping form with a small smile etching his usually sullen features and fell into a peaceful sleep beside her.

* * *

**A/N: Awwww so sweet Neji is such a gentleman at times...He needs to lighten up though in the anime/manga, frowning gives you wrinkles...We wouldn't want those flawless features ruined now, would we? Hn, I never explained Ino's age did I? She's turning eighteen in my story so that makes Neji about nineteen, twenty... Somewhere along those lines. ANYWAY, about the tournament. It's nothing big. Just a festival kind of thing where Ino shows Neji how strong she is...Or at least attempts to. Other than that, I'm thinking about four possible things that happen... I need help deciding though:**

**1. Shikamaru attempts to rape Ino dun dun dunnnnn and then gets his ass kicked by Neji before anything /too/ terribly bad can happen**

**2. Tenten forces a kiss on Neji and Lee sees. Lee, feeling depressed as far as Tenten liking Neji and not himself, cries onto Ino's shoulder(oddly enough), and Ino beats the hell out of Neji then tells him to leave her alone, causing a big problem for them and they tear apart.**

**3. Naruto confesses his undying love for Ino O.O and then Kiba says that he loves Ino more O.o;; and Ino kick their asses for 'lying'**

**4. The Atkatsuki pick her up after finding out her clan's abilities. Then threaten Tsunade by being all "We'll give you the girl for the Hyuga prodigy and the kitsune!" and (Wouldn't you know it) the two team up with Kiba and Shika-kun to saaave her **

**Or I may not do any of them xD w/e I'm done so... R&R and do whatever you do...**

**Lots of Love, **

**HANL**


End file.
